1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which can print particular characters in the positions designated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventionally known printers, a tabulation function to align the print start positions is provided so that the print start positions may be easily designated.
However, to print the particular characters in desired positions, it is necessary to confirm the length of the character string and the positions of the particular characters and to key them in.